An unmanned vehicle (UV) is a vehicle such as a ground vehicle or aircraft capable of operating without a person on board. Unmanned vehicles can either be remote controlled or remote guided vehicles, or they can be autonomous vehicles which are capable of sensing their environment and navigating on their own. Common UV examples include drone aircraft or helicopters that are used for surveillance or military operations, for example. Other types of UVs can include an unmanned ground vehicle (UGV), such as the autonomous car, an unmanned surface vehicle (USV), for the operation on the surface of the water, and an autonomous underwater vehicle (AUV) or unmanned undersea vehicle (UUV), for the operation underwater. These can include an unmanned spacecraft, both remote controlled (“unmanned space mission”) and autonomous (“robotic spacecraft” or “space probe”). These UV technologies are often developed by manufacturers in a given country and used by the respective military of the given country. In some cases, license or sales agreements are generated where UVs are exported to other countries. In some specific cases, it may not be desirable for the country receiving the UV to have the same capability as the country that developed the UV.